


I'm Only Human

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Torture Mentions, X-Men AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Isabelle “Izzy” Lightwood hated her life, being the daughter of two always warring mutants, being a mutant herself, having to drag her little brother Max (who by the way was fucking blue like her and had a goddamn tail) with her.(Mostly a drabbles story)





	I'm Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tumblr collab, done by me and Lovivebe (lostvear on tumblr)

Isabelle “Izzy” Lightwood hated her life, being the daughter of two always warring mutants, being a mutant herself, having to drag her little brother Max (who by the way was fucking blue like her and had a goddamn tail) with her

Finally arriving at her destination, she gently shoved Max inside before slipping in herself.

“Welcome back Isabelle” A albino looking mutant said, not looking up from his desk.

“Hey Meliorn” Izzy didn’t bother turning on her natural charm for him, “I need two passports to New York now” “Why in such a hurry?” A purple haired Asian man asked in a British accent. 

“Don’t be nosey Magnus” Meliorn said. Magnus scoffed and went back to sharpening his katana.

“I have some interesting news for you” Meilorn smirked

“What?” Izzy snapped.

Magnus smirked as well, clearly having already heard the news.

“Robert Lightwood was spotted in Poland”

 

Izzy opened the double doors to see the corrider busy with students. She had Max side step a kid and moved him over to quiter area. She noticed a familiar looking face, “Hodge?” 

Said blonde man looked up. “Isabelle, uh hi” “It’s Izzy and hi back” “You’re not blue” Hodge noted. “You aren’t either” Izzy teased. “Yeah, I uh….take medication to keep the beast down” 

“I’m blue” Max interrupted. “Max” Izzy scolded him. “Well someone isn’t blue” Someone whispered into Izzy’s ear. She jumped five feet in the air in fright, turning around to see her older brother Alec grinning ear to ear. 

“Dammit Alec!’ Izzy yelled, yet hugged him. Alec’s mutant powers wasn’t blue related, in fact; Izzy kinda envied him for it. Alec could create pure light and bend it, could run and fly super fast, and the only side effects of it was silver streaks in his black hair.

 

Meliorn shifted through bills and papers, though he still heard the footsteps heading towards him. “We’re closed” he said, looking up to see a bland girl with half black hair, that side with a white streak, and half blond hair. 

“I don’t know you” he noted. “Lydia Branwell, I’m a-” “Mutant, I know” Meliorn said.

Lydia glared at him, a figure walking up to him. “I don’t know who you are either” Merilorn pressed a button on his desk, two seconds later Magnus stepped out, holding his katana.

“Everything all right?” he asked. “I’m fine Magnus, they were just leaving” 

“I need your help, child” The figure pulled down his hood. “You ain’t my dad” Meliorn said, pulling out a gun

The figure merely designated it, Magnus pulled out his katana and put it to Lydia’s throat, and a purple beam erupted from his hand to the figure’s throat.

“Who are you?” Magnus growled. “I’m Valentine, and you are?” “Magnus Bane. Now, get. Out” Magnus snarled further. 

“You don’t know how much power you truly have my son”

Magnus’ purple “katana” suddenly became more chaotic, sparks of energy flew off it.

“What…did you just-?” Magnus sounded confused, “I unlocked your true potential my son’ Valentine said, “You had no idea how much power you had, others did”

Magnus’ gaze flew to Merilorn, who looked more scared than surprised. Magnus looked back at Valentine, “What do you need?”

Valentine smiled “I need Robert Lightwood”

 

Izzy walked around the school, Hodge explain to her that they had begun to accept human students into the school. “Isabelle?” Izzy heard a familiar voice, spinning around to see her mother

“Hey mom” Izzy said nervously. Maryse walked over to her daughter pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry I’m not blue, I’m not ready to-” “Isabelle, I understand not every mutant is ready to be who they are, you’re still my daughter, and you’re beautiful either way”


End file.
